Christian Reed
Christian Reed '''ist ein Tänzer an der National Academy of Dance. Christian tanzt gerne ,aber am Liebsten hat er Hip Hop und Modern Dance, er kombiniert auch gerne beides miteinander. Charakter Christian Reed ist der Traum-Boy vieler Mädchen ,attraktiv und sehr geheimnisvoll. Er ist ein sehr lockerer, ruhiger, gelassener und verschlossener Junge , der unter ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen ist. Er ist sehr ernst und tiefgründig und meist auch unnahbar. Christian gibt nur selten seine wahren Gefühle zum Vorschein. Er wirkt manchmal gar schon einsam und kühl. Christian hat an sich eine eher negative und lustlose Einstellung zu den Dingen. Christian ist aber auch sehr sportlich, selbstbewusst, humorvoll und frech. Er hat auf fast alles eine Antwort. Er kann jedoch sehr schnell wütend,aufbrausend und eifersüchtig werden. Aber selbst wenn man es ihm schlecht ansieht hat er auch eine gefühlvolle, fürsorgliche und verletzliche Seite. Jedoch ist er auch sehr schüchtern und verschlossenen, er lässt nur wenige Menschen an sich ran. Geschichte '''Familie: Er kommt aus sehr schlechten Verhältnissen und hat eine schlechte Vergangenheit hinter sich. Er wuchs in einem Küstenort nahe Marouba auf ,mit einer hingebungsvollen Mutter und einem Vater der durch Abwesendheit gläntzte. Sein Bruder war nie für die Familie da und sein Vater Raf Reed verließ die Familie als Christian ein Baby war. Besonders auf seinen Vater hat Christain deshalb einen Hass. Christian und seine Mutter blieben alleine zurück. Seine Mutter musste alleine versuchen für ihren Sohn zu sorgen. Sie versuchte ihrem sportlichen Sohn das Tanzen nahe zu bringen weil sie selbst früher eine Balletttänzerin war, doch mit der Zeit wurde seine Mutter schwer Krank, sie bekam Krebs und Christian musste sich um sie kümmern. Doch irgendwann ließen ihre Kräfte nach und sie starb. Chistian musste schon in jungen Jahren lernen, allein zu recht zu kommen. Er wuchs ohne Eltern auf der Straße auf und war gezwungen sich alleine durchzuschlagen. Er hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich und wurde kriminell. Zwei seiner besten Freunden aus dieser Zeit sind Aron und Kaiyla. 'Dance Akademy:' Bevor seine Mutter starb versprach Christian ihr sich an der National Academy of Dance zu bewerben, was er auch tat. Allerdings nie mit der Absicht an der Akademie auch angenommen zu werden. Staffel 1: '''Aron, ein Freund von Christian ,überredete diesen zu einem Überfall auf eine Tankstelle. Jedoch wurden sie bei diesem Überfall von Polizisten geschnappt. Die Erinnerung an den Überfall macht ihn im Laufe der ersten Staffel häufig zu schaffen. Er fühlt sich schuldig. Seine Vergangenheit holt ihn zudem des öfteren ein, so besucht ihn sein ehemaliger Freund Aron und sorgt für Schwierigkeiten. Auch Kaiyla besucht ihn des öfteren jedoch mit der Absicht ihn zum weiter machen anzuspornen. Desweiteren muss Christian sich wegen des Überfalls vor Gericht verantworten. Zu seinem Glück wurde er auf Bewährung frei gesprochen. Eigentlich wollte Christian sich an der National Academy of Dance nur bewerben und nicht dort bleiben. Um nun nicht ins Heim zu müssen, entscheidet er sich schließlich doch für das Tanzinternat. Doch mit seiner ruppigen, verschlossenen Art kommt er anfangs nicht gut an. Erst nach und nach fasst er Vertrauen und öffnet sich seinen neuen Freunden gegenüber. Anfangs ist er nicht sehr begeistert darüber an der Akademie zu sein. Christian fügt sich schwer ins Akademie Leben ein und arbeitet gegen die Lehrer: Doch mit der Zeit begann er sich langsam anzupassen. Christian tanzt vor allem im ersten Jahr sehr gut und gern Hip Hop. Aber mit der Zeit gibt er sich auch im Ballett mehr Mühe und wird besser. Im ersten Jahr sind er und Tara Partner im Pas de deux. Anfangs verstehen sie sich nicht sehr gut und vor allem Tara ist von Christian eher genervt und angewiedert. Während andere Mädchen ihn wegen seines BadBoy-Images anhimmeln findet Tara das unerträglich. Unterkülht dann wieder aufbrausend und unnahrbar ist Christian für sie das Allerletze ,wenn sie nicht Tanzen dann streiten die beiden meistens. Aber mit der Zeit fasst Christian jedoch Vertrauen er lässt seine Maske fallen und legt seine komplizierte Persönlichkeit frei, und allmählich fangen die beiden an zu harmonieren. Schon als Tara mit Ethan zusammen war, hatte Christian Gefühle für Tara. Ethan und Tara trennten sich schließlich, weil Tara und Christian sich geküsst hatten als Tara noch mit Ethan zusammen war. Anfangs wollte Tara nach der Trennung mit Ethan nichts von Christian wissen und wies in trotz seines Liebes Geständnisses ab. Später kamen Christian und Tara zusammen. Doch das Liebesglück hält nicht lange es kommt zu häufigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden weshalb sie sich schließlich trennen. Ein Grund für ihre ständigen Streitereien ist das Tara ständig versucht Christian gegen seinen Willen zu verändern. Ende der Staffel kommen sie allerdings wieder zusammen und Christian verbringt die Winterferien mit Tara auf ihrer Farm. Ethan ist anfangs Christian's größter Konkurrent. Die beiden streiten sich ständig, darum wer besser ist. Jedoch verstehen die beiden sich mit der Zeit besser. Mit Kat ist Christian zunächst gut befreundet. Christian und Sammy verstehen sich anfangs nicht so gut, da Christian sehr abweisend Sammy gegenüber ist. Doch im Laufe der ersten Staffel werden sie beste Freunde. Die beiden teilen sich später ein Zimmer und unternehmen sehr viel miteinander. Jedoch wird die Freundschaft der beiden gestört, weil Sammy ernsthafte Gefühle für Christian entwickelt hatte, doch dieses Problem lösen die beiden. Anfang der '''2. Staffel scheint die Beziehung von Tara und Christian recht gut zu halten, doch letzten Endes kommt es wieder zum Streit ,da Tara beispielsweise krampfhaft versucht Christian den Gedanken aufzuzwingen mit seinem Vater Kontakt aufzubauen. Zudem versucht Tara ständig ihn gegen seinen Willen zu verändern, wo gegen Christian sich wehrt. So kommt es schließlich zu Trennung der beiden. Dafür entwickelt Christian Gefühle für Kat und die beiden kommen zusammen, sehr zum Bedauern von Tara. Jedoch hält auch diese Beziehung nicht ewig, da Kat klar wird das Christian immer noch etwas Tara empfindet. Ende der Staffel verliebt sich Tara in Ben. Und nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen kommen sie sich schließlich näher und werden ein Paar. Sehr zum Bedauern von Christian, der noch Gefühle für Tara hat, weshalb sich Kat von ihm trennt. Im Laufe der Staffel fordert vor allem der Ballettlehrer Zach mehr Einsatz von Christian und will sein vollstes Potenzial ausschöpfen, was Christian eher nervt. So versucht Christian ständig Ausreden zu finden um aufzuhören und doch spornt ihn irgendetwas letzten Endes immer zum weiter machen an. In dieser Staffel lernt Christian auch seinen Vater kennen und die beiden unternehmen mehr miteinander ,doch ganz so viel Begeisterung kann Christian nicht aufbringen, da er trotz allem sauer auf seinen Vater ist, weil er die Familie einfach im Stich gelassen hat. Ben wird im Laufe der Staffel zu Christians größtem Konkurrenten. Sowohl wenn es darum geht der beste Tänzer zu sein, als auch darin Tara für sich zu gewinnen. Aber auch sie werden mit der Zeit recht gute Freunde. Christian macht in dieser Staffel den Motorradführerschein. Besonders Christian traf der Tod von Sammy, Ende der Staffel hart. Anfang der 3. '''Staffel '''weigert Christian sich die Akademie zu besuchen. Stattdessen lungert er zuhause bei seinem Vater herum und macht mit "Freunden" die Gegend unsicher. Wieder mal sucht er nach Ausreden um mit dem Tanzen aufzuhören, in diesem Fall schiebt er den Grund auf Sammy's Tod. Doch Abigail kann ihn umstimmen und die beiden beginnen mehr miteinander zu unternehmen. Sie werden gute Freunde. Der Lehrer Zach setzt sich ebenfalls wieder für Christian ein und versucht ihn zum weiter machen anzuspornen, was diesem jedoch nur auf die Nerven geht. Im Laufe der dritten Staffel scheint Tara noch Gefühle für Christian zu haben. Christian weißt Tara zunächst ab, weil er sich schuldig gegenüber Ben fühlt, ihm mehr oder weniger seine Freundin wegzuschnappen. Doch dann wird sich Christian über seine Gefühle klar und erklärt Tara dass er sie noch liebt und mit ihr zusammen sein möchte, die beiden kommen auch wieder zusammen. Sie setzen Regeln fest damit sie sich nicht immer streiten, überlegen dann aber die Beziehung doch zu beenden, da es eigentlich schon längst klappen müsste, wenn die beiden für einander bestimmt wären. Letztendlich entschließt sich Christian Ende des dritten Jahres mit Zach eine Tanzschule für Kinder auf zumachen, die sich teure Tanzkurse nicht leisten können. Trivia *Christian hat in jeder der ersten beiden Staffeln einen Rivalen, der ihm wenn es darum geht Tara für sich zu gewinnen und der Beste Tänzer zu sein im Weg steht. Und zwar sind Ethan und Ben diese Rivalen. *Christian sucht in jeder der Staffeln nach Ausreden um mit dem Tanzen aufzuhören und alles hinzuschmeißen JaiFernandez_JordanRodrigues.jpg ihuiz8iz7izmb0o1_500.jpg Dance-Academy-dance-academy-12902069-571-321.jpg Christiana.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler: Jordan Rodrigues Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Eins Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Drei Kategorie:Männlich